nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Aleanmai- Ein dunkles Erbe
Aufruhr in Darnassus Bericht vom 26. des sechsten Monats left|50px Anwesende Schildwachen Schildwache Mondsichel Zin'Serrar Nachtklinge Rekrutin Sonnenwind (traf später ein) Quel'Serrar Nachtklinge (traf später ein) Sonstige Anwesende Mondpriesterin Evayne (traf später ein) Paiyu Keyrisa Schattenschlag (traf stpäter ein) Bericht: Auf meiner üblichen Patrouille fand ich etwa zur 20. Abendstunde eine seltsame Situation an den Kerkerzellen vor. Zunächst kam mir eine menschliche Frau entgegen, einen schweren Sack hinter sich her ziehend (Durchschnittliche menschliche Größe, lange helle Haare, u.a. Wappenrock, sonst keine besonderen Merkmale). Aufgrund des Besuches der Menschen aus Dalaran, nahm ich an, sie gehöre dazu, grüßte sie und überprüfte nicht weiter. An den Kerkerzellen fand ich dann fehlende Wachen vor. Eine einzelne Schildwache, Schildwache Mondsichel, stand dort Wache, wirkte unaufmerksam und hatte einen trüben Blick. Die restliche Wacheinheit war nicht vor Ort. Auf meine Nachfrage, wo die restlichen Schildwachen seien, holte Schildwache Mondsichel plötzlich mit ihrem Kopf aus und rammte ihn mir ohne Vorwarnung gegen die Schläfe. Nachdem ich sie ausgeknockt hatte, ließ ich nach Rekrutin Sonnenwind und Quel'Serrar Nachtklinge rufen. Die Rekrutin begann die Spuren am Eingang der Kerkerzellen zu untersuchen, während ich weitere Befehle gab. Das Portal im Tempel und in Rut'theran sollten überwacht werden. Ein- und ausgehende Personen sollten nach Namen und Grund des Besuches gefragt werden, es solle notiert werden. Mondpriesterin Evayne und Paiyu Keyrise Schattenschlag trafen ein. Die Spuren wurden untersucht: Frisch waren zwei Personen hinein gegangen. Aufgrund von Tiefe, Größe und Gangart der Spuren schlossen die Fährtenleser auf eine Menschin und eine Schildwache. Hinaus gegangen waren eben jene zwei Personen plus ein schwerer Sack, der hinter her gezogen wurde. Quel'Serrar Nachtklinge, Monpriesterin Evayne, Rekrutin Sonnenwind, Paiyu Keyrisa Schattenschlag und ich, Zin'Serrar Nachtklinge, betraten die Kerkerzellen. Alle Schildwachen waren außer Bewusstsein, jedoch lebend. Körperliche Verletzungen waren nicht anzufinden. Unbefugte Personen waren nicht vor Ort. Der Hauptteil der Zellen waren verschlossen und die Insassen noch dort. Die Gefangenen waren in einen magischen Schlaf versetzt, nach persönlicher Auffassung um Zeugen zu vermeiden. Die Zelle von Sinaryn Waldpfeil, ehemalige Quel'Serrar der Schildwache, war leer, die Tür offen. Die Mondpriesterin konnte magische Präsenzen, Auren spüren, jedoch waren die Spuren weitesgehend schwammig. -------- Ende Protokoll---------------------- Nachtrag: Der Wappenrock der Menschin war der, der goldenen Legion vom Kreis der Magier. Es gilt zu klären, in welchem Zusammenhang dies steht. Persönliche Anmerkungen: Nach eigenen Vermutungen war es Sinaryn Waldpfeil, die in dem Sack entführt wurde. Da die Kerkerzelle keine Einbruchsspuren vorwies und nur von einer Schildwache zu öffnen ist, liegt der Schluss nahe, dass es Schildwache war. Jene war zusammen mit der Menschin hinab gegangen. Ein Zusammenhang zwischen der goldenen Legion und dem Wappenrock schließe ich nicht. Ich schätze, dass dies eine Finte war. Weitere Vorgehensweise: Schildwache Mondsichel ist zu befragen. Es gilt zu klären, ob sie unter magischer Beeinflussung oder nach eigenem Willen gehandelt hat. Die Gefangenen sind zu befragen. Es gilt zu klären, ob sie etwas gesehen bzw. gehört haben. Die goldene Legion ist zu besuchen, um nach der eindringenden Menschin zu suchen (s. beigelegte Zeichnung zur Fallakte). Gez. Dariana Nachtklinge Zin'Serrar der Schildwache Darnassus Befehl des Kommandanten 50px|left Es ergeht folgender Befehl des Quel'Serrar Nachtklinge: Mit sofortiger Wirkung wird Zin'Serrar von ihren Wachdiensten freigestellt, um die Befragung der Schildwachen durchzuführen, die am Überfall des Kerkers der Stadt beteiligt waren. Es steht ihr frei, weitere Schildwachen oder Rekruten als Unterstützung hinzu zu ziehen. Zudem wird in wenigen Tagen ein Trupp zusammengestellt, um nach Dalaran zu ziehen und die Legionäre des Kreis der Magier einer Gegenüberstellung zu unterziehen. Hierfür werden weitere zwei bis vier Schildwachen als Eskorte hinzu gezogen. Gez. Lornael Nachtklinge Quel'Serrar der Schildwache Darnassus Verhör der Gefängnisinsassen left|50px Elune A'dore Quel'Serrar Nachtklinge, in der Nacht vom neunten zum zehnten des siebten Monats verhörte ich die Insassen der Gefängniszellen, welche bei der Entführung Sinaryn Waldpfeils einsaßen. Wie erwartet konnte keiner der befragten Angaben machen, da sie alle in einen künstlich hervorgerufenen Schlaf versetzt worden waren. Nach Untersuchungen einer Schwester des Tempels, kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass dieser Schlaf nicht magisch hervor gerufen war (entgegen erster Annahmen). Die Insassen berichteten von Schildwache Mondsichel ihre abendliche Essensration erhalten zu haben, bevor sie einschliefen und erst wieder zum Morgen hin erwachten. Dies lässt den Schluss nahe, dass dem Essen Schlafmittel beigemischt waren. Persönlich vermute ich, dass auf einen Schlafzauber verzichtet wurde, um "magische Fingerabdrücke" zu vermeiden. Die Verhörung von Schwester Mondsichel rückt so in eine dringendere Stufe. Derzeit sitzt sie in einer der unterirdischen Zellen ein und ich bitte Euch, Quel'serrar, bei der Verhörung anwesend zu sein. Tor ilisar'thera'nal! gez. Dariana Nachtklinge Zin'serrar der Schildwache Darnassus Erste verschlüsselte Nachricht left|50px Dariana pinnt mit unzufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck ein Pergament an die interne Anschlagtafel in der Schildwachenbarakke. Sie tritt einen Schritt zurück und betrachtet den Aushang nachdenklich. Eine kurze Notiz hängt daneben: thumb|275px|Erster verschlüsselter Brief einer UnbekanntenFolgender Brief ging am 14. des siebten Monats bei der Schildwache ein. Er enthält keinen Absender. Jede Schildwache ist angehalten, Hinweise oder Ideen umgehend Quel'serrar Nachtklinge oder Zin'serrar Nachtklinge zu melden. Ob versteckte Hinweise in diesen Zeilen stecken, ist noch unbekannt. Schaut sie Euch mit Adleraugen an, Schwestern. Gez. Dariana Nachtklinge Zin'serrar der Schildwache Darnassus Die hochgewachsene Kriegerin brummt unzufrieden und pustet sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Sie verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Ja, eine heimliche Botschaft muss einfach darin stecken... Erst dann wendet sie sich ab. Bericht vom 16. des siebten Monats 50px|left Anwesende Schildwachen Quel'Serrar Nachtklinge Schildwache Nashta Rekrutin Sonnenwind Sonstige Anwesende Paiyu Keyrisa Schattenschlag Druidin Fenari (traf später ein) Bericht: Am Abend des 14. des siebsten Monats ging ein Schreiben bei der Schildwache ein. Es stand kein Absender auf der Nachricht, aber es verbarg sich eine versteckte Nachricht in dem Brief. Die versteckte Nachricht wurde gemeinsam mit Rekrutin Sonnenwind, Schildwache Nashta, Quel'Serrar Nachtklinge und Schwester Schattenschlag gefunden. Die Nachricht lautet: "Quel'Serrar, Obacht ist gefordert. Blut ist dicker als Wasser. Der Tempel soll sich hüten." Nach Lösung dieser Botschaft, begaben sich die Anwesenden hinunter in der Kerker der Stadt, wo die Befragung der Schildwache Mondsichel stattfinden sollte. Schildwache Mondsichel lag in ihrer Zelle, schlafend. Nachdem ich, Quel'Serrar Nachtklinge, sie geweckt habe, forderterte Schildwache Mondsichel Wasser, welches Schildwache Nashta ihr brachte. Rekrutin Sonnenwind begann die Befragung, indem sie sich neben Schildwache Mondsichel hockte. Nach nur kurzer Zeit verletzte Schildwache Mondsichel Rekrutin Sonnenwind durch einen Kopfstoß. Schildwache Mondsichel wurde von jemandem kontrolliert. Eine Stimme in ihren Kopf befahl ihr den Angriff. Alles, was wir ihr entlocken konnten, bevor wir sie ausschalten mussten war: ' "Die Herrin, Ein Kuss, Schwarzes Blut, Schachfiguren"' Rekrutin Sonnenwind eilite in die Enklave, um Hilfe für Schildwache Mondsichel zu finden. Druidin Fenari eilte herbei, jedoch wurde Schildwache Mondsichel erneut von der Dunkelheit überrannt und wir waren gezwungen sie zu erlösen. Schwester Schattenschlag sprach einen letzten Segen für unsere gefallene Schwester aus und ich brachte sie zur Schwesternschaft im Tempel, damit sie bestattet werden kann. -------- Ende Protokoll---------------------- Persönliche Anmerkungen: Es scheint sich um einen größeren Plan zu halten. Das nächste Ziel wird der Tempel sein. Eventuell gibt es dort eine Verbindung zum Täter. Es handelt sich warscheinlich um eine familiäre Verbindung. Der Täter ist warscheinlich eine Frau "Die Herrin". Zudem scheint diese Herrin aus Kaldorei willenlose Hüllen zu machen, die sich als "Schachfiguren" kontrollieren kann. Weitere Vorgehensweise: Rekrutin Sonnenwind wird vorerst vom Dienst entbunden, bis ihre Verletzung geheilt ist. Der Tempel muss informiert werden. Es steht eventuell ein weiterer Angriff bevor. Es gilt zu klären, in welcher Verbindung der Tempel zur Täterin steht. Eine Befragung der dortigen Schwestern ist angeraten. Persönliche Anmerkungen: Ich werde mir die Akte zum Fall Sinaryn Waldpfeil aushändigen lassen und mich informieren. Schildwache Mondsichel war nur ein Bauer in diesem Spiel. Ich will nicht, dass es noch weitere Kaldorei das Leben kostet. Gez. Lornael Nachtklinge Quel'Serrar der Schildwache Darnassus Eine neue Nachricht 50px|left AnonymerBrief1.jpg 8v81.jpg Suche nach dem Ort 50px|left Die Göttin zum Gruße, Kommandant, nach mehreren Tagen eingängiger Recherche, bin ich zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass besagter Ort nicht auf Kalimdor sein kann. Nachdem ich jedes Gebiet untersucht habe, kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es keine Gebiete hier gibt, die auf die Beschreibung passen. Es muss ein heißer Ort sein. Schwingen sprechen von etwas "Fliegendem"- Greifen, Vögel, Hippogryphen oä. In diesem Zusammenhang bitte ich Euch um die Erlaubnis in die östlichen Königreiche zu reisen, um Hilfe der hiesig angesiedelten Menschen zu erbitten. In der Bibliothek der Kathedrale des Lichts und dem Sitz des Königs in Stormwind habe ich vor nach dem Gebiet zu suchen. Sofern auch dort nichts zu finden ist, wissen wir, dass es auf Draenor, Nordend oder auf Pandaria ist. Während dieser Zeit hoffe ich, dass eine Schildwache oder Rekrutin auf die Entschlüsselung der Koordinaten kommt. Ich hoffe auf Do Nashta, Quel'Serrar. Sie ist ein fiffiges Ding. Mögen Euch die Sterne leiten, Gez. Dariana Nachtklinge Zin'Serrar der Schildwache Darnassus ---- Natasi Shukov, Ordensmarshall der scharlachroten Faust: Hinterland - drei Wege führen dorthin - die Greifen des Wildhammerklans sind dort ansässig (Schwingen) - aber: es ist kühl dort! Sir Bateran, Pater der scharlachroten Faust: Schwarzfels - 3 Ketten halten ihn - ehemaliges Nest der Neltarionbrut (Schwingen) - Heiß, Lava - schmaler Pfad dorthin Wolfhart Andres, Ordensdiener der scharlachroten Faust Brennende Steppe - Heiß, Lava - drei Greifenstützpunkte (Schwingen) Sir Arken van Roth Keine Ideen Der Orden der scharlachroten Faust bot uns ihre militärische Hilfe an. ---- Nashta schnappt sich das Rätsel, überfliegt es und lächelt. "Als ob ein Mann das lösen könnte, eine Spurensucherin schon", spricht Nashta leise und holt sich Karten aus der Bibliothek. Nashta hat die Karten Azeroths vor sich ausgebreitet, sie schaut auf die Lösung des 2. Koordinatenteils, dann legt sie einen Stapel Karten weg. "Die scheiden schon mal aus, zu kalt, kein Land, zu frei zugänglich, zu viele Bewohner.... bleiben noch diese Karten" Nashta lächelt und schaut auf den ersten Teil des Rätsels. Nashta schließt eine Karte nach der anderen aus. Zum Schluß hat Nashta nur noch zwei Karten vor sich liegen und beugt sich über die Karten. Sie markiert auf jeder Karten jeweils einen Ort mit einem Kreuz. "Nur hier passen alle Hinweise zusammen, nur hier", flüstert sie. " Der Altar oder Steilhang, wir müssen an beiden Orten suchen." Nashta vergleicht nochmal die Koordinaten mit ihren Kreuzen. "Ich hoffe ich habe nichts übersehen." Nashta stampft mit den übriggebliebenen Karten Richtung des Schildwachenhauses. "Es kann nur dieser eine Ort sein", murmelt sie vor sich hin. " Alle anderen Orte passen nicht" Nashta betritt den Raum des Kommandanten, "Kommandant? Ich habe den Ort gefunden, den Ort, der in dem Rätsel beschrieben ist." Sie breitet die drei Karten auf dem Tisch aus. "Lass mich erklären warum ich glaube, dass ich den Ort gefunden habe." Nashta kramt den Zettel hervor auf dem sie sich das Rätsel notiert hat. "Die ersten zwei Teile des Rätsels können wir erst einmal vernachlässigen, wichtig für die Lokalisierung des Ortes ist erstmal der dritte Teil, den galt es zu entschlüsseln. 5210945 steht für 3, 8563988 steht für 8, damit sind die Ost-Koordinaten 3108." Nashta schaut zu dem Kommandanten, ob er ihr folgen kann. "Den zweiten Teil des Rätsels, die Nordkoordinaten brauchen wir nicht zu entschlüsseln, da wir die ersten beiden Koordinaten haben, 09, bzw. 9. Damit können wir schon einmal die meisten Landstriche ausschließen, ersten alle die an den Westküsten der Kontinente liegen, dort wären die Koordinaten im Wasser, dann alle Landstriche wo dieser Bereich in unzulänglichen Gebieten liegen. Des weiteren können wir alle Landstriche ausschließen wo es kalt ist. Übrig bleiben diese drei Landstriche." Nashta zeigt auf die drei Karten. "Tausendnadeln, Sümpfe des Elends und die brennende Steppe, in allen drei Landstrichen befinden sich im Bereich dieser Koordinaten abgelegene Orte. Einmal der Steilhang in Tausendnadeln, Die Höhle hier in den Sümpfen und der Altar der Stürme in der brennenden Steppe. jetzt kommen wir zum ersten Teil des Rätsels, der Pfad dahin ist schmal und mir wird warm passt nur auf einen Ort, den hier" Nastha rammt ihren Dolch in die Karte. "Hier müssen wir suchen" Über der Dolchspitze steht "Altar der Stürme" in feinster Schrift auf der Karte. "Wie gesagt ein ziemlich einfaches Rätsel, der Schreiber wollte wohl dass es schnell gelöst wird, wann brechen wir auf?" ((Der Text ist verfasst von Nashta)) ---- Lornael nickt entschlossen, als er den Bericht von Nashta vernimmt. "Die brennende Steppe deckt sich fast mit der Vermutung eines Menschen. Ich informiere die Schildwachen und wir brechen umgehend nach Sturmwind auf. Wir beziehen in unserem Standort Stellung und werden von dort aus agieren. Wegtreten, Schildwache." Nachdem Nashta die Baracke verlassen hat, setzt Lornael sich an seinen Tisch, nimmt Feder und Papier, um einem Brief an seine Schwester aufzusetzen. ' Geliebte Schwester, die letzte Nacht zeigte Nashta mir eine Möglichkeit auf, um das Rätsel zu lösen. Ich informiere di Schildwachen und wir brechen umgehend nach Sturmwind auf. Besonderes Augenmerk werden wir auf den Schwarzfels und die Brennende Steppe haben. Frage beim Orden der Scharlachroten Faust nach kundigen Spähern und Soldaten an. Wir wissen nicht was uns erwartet.' Gez. Lornael Nachtklinge Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Kinder der Sterne Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust